The present invention generally relates to a kidney device, and more specifically to a stone fragment suction device.
In general, one purpose of a human kidney is to filter waste products from the blood and excrete these substances and excess water in the form of urine. A calyx section of the kidney generally refers to a beginning of the urine collecting system. A kidney typically has 6-10 calyces. Stones in the kidney are typically found within the calyx. In general, a stone is a microscopic organized aggregation of salts. Procedures to treat the presence of kidney stones may include, for example, lithotripsy and ureteroscopy.
Ureteroscopy is a practice used to diagnose the presence of kidney stones or to provide access for other devices such as lithotripters, graspers, or stone baskets. Small stones may be treated with only a stent (no lithotripsy) (e.g. 3 mm or smaller), by dilating the ureter. However, if the stone is large (e.g. 5 mm or larger), continues to cause problems, or the urinary system appears infected, a urologist may elect to perform a stone lithotripsy procedure after which an endoscope is used to place a small stent in the ureter. This stent allows urine to pass, which can alleviate pain, and dilates the ureter, thus potentially allowing small stones to pass as mentioned above.
Treatment of kidney stones with ureteroscopic lithotripsy or laser fibers creates stone fragments and stone dust or “sand.” Stone baskets or graspers may have problems removing stone fragments that are below 2 mm in size. When small stones and stone dust are present in the more difficult to access calyces of the kidney, it would be desirable to have a more robust removal mechanism. In these cases, unless the small stones and stone dust are removed, they can continue to grow and aggregate until they become symptomatic and require more invasive treatment.
Therefore, what is needed is a device and method of mechanically removing kidney stone fragments and stone dust or “sand” in order to reliably reduce the amount of fragmented kidney stones left in a patient, particularly following treatment with ureteroscopic lithotripsy or laser fibers.